Where There's a Will, There's a Way
by Serene Serious
Summary: A pointless little fic where Valerie and Danny spend a little time together, without her scheming or something.Inspired by the lack of DxV, please read and review,I might do a chapter story if I get enough positive feedback!


Where There's a Will, There's a Way

It was the dead of night. For a moment Val cursed herself for agreeing to this half-baked plan. They were to meet at midnight, up on the hill. So where was he? The jacket she wore at the moment did little to keep her warm, and every time the wind blew, the air seemed to drop a degree. Plus it seemed he would be a no show…She bit her tongue to keep her teeth from chattering, and slowly pulled up her sleeve to check the time. 12:30. He was late. 30 minutes late to be exact. She sighed and turned back to the blanket she had brought, about to roll it back up, when a cry from above made her freeze in her tracks. Startled, but not really surprised, Val slowly lifted her head, as the ghost boy came down in a not so graceful landing. "I thought you were supposed to be good at that by now," She called teasingly as he stumbled forward, a careless grin on his face, carrying not the Fenton thermos, but a regular one. He laughed and took his place beside her on the blanket, his eyes meeting hers as he did so. The were an icy blue in the moonlight.

"What, I'm not allowed a slip up from time to time?" He countered, setting the thermos down on the side of him before slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She smiled and looked at him again. "For a moment I thought you had changed your mind," Her voice held a tone of worry, one that immediately made him kick himself for taking so long as he shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Never. You know me though, always running late. That and I spilled the first batch of cocoa." She giggled and snuggled close. "You got me there." Danny stared at her with a feigned look of surprise. "Oh come on! This is the part where you disagree and say nice stuff about me." This only made her giggle again and shake her head. "Okay, I'll say one thing. You're pretty cute. Now pour the cocoa, Romeo."

With the thermos of cocoa completely finished, the two had nothing better to do than stare up at the stars. Not that they minded. Val stared up at the diamond studded bolt of midnight blue velvet that was the sky, and gripped Danny's hand all the tighter. This pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked over at her, only to see her still staring upwards. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked softly, giving her hand a soft squeeze. This seemed to bring her out of her own thoughts, and she looked back at him, smiling. "It was nothing deep…just wishing it could always be like this…" Her voice was low and her words seemed to blow away in the wind, but he caught every one of them. She sat up slowly and looked away, pulling her hand from his. He stared at his forgotten hand for a moment, before looking back up at her turned back. "Val, I know what you think… Just because Sam and I didn't work out, you're afraid" She cut him off there, her angry tone slicing through the cold air as she looked back at him and shot him a look. "Who said I was afraid?! I'm just being careful." Danny inwardly shook his head and resisted the urge to smile. Same old Val.

"Listen," He said in a gentle tone, reaching out to take her hand. "I know you're not sure of anything right now, least of all me, but I care about you, and would never lie to you. Past happenings not counted. Besides, you've got to remember, where there's a will, there's a way." It was quiet for a moment, before she looked back at him, her eyebrow cocked and a grin on her face. "Daniel Fenton, what after school special did you get that from?" The both laughed, still holding hands. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of those but" A blush crawled over Danny's cheeks, as the realization that Val was kissing him hit. She was warm and soft, and the taste of cocoa still lingered on her lips. All too soon she pulled away though, leaving him with an almost dazed look on his face. She giggled. "It wasn't that good. Now let's go, we have school tomorrow, which is a few hours away." Danny shook it off and stood, helping her with the blanket, then watching her as she stuffed it back in her bag. "So, want me to fly you home?" A mischievous smile crossed her face as she transformed into her ghost hunter form. "I've got a better idea. Let's race home." Danny grinned and changed too, lowering himself to the ground as if he were a runner. "Loser treats the winner at the Nasty tomorrow." "You're on."


End file.
